Talking to the Moon
by acciobrooms96
Summary: Where she saw beauty, he saw fear. Olivia Ackerman was a strange girl with a strange love for the moon. Remus Lupin was a shy boy who had a strange fear of the moon. RL/OC, Eventual SB/OC, JP/LE pairings. Intertwines with "Querencia"
1. Description

A/N If you know it, I don't own it. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling for this magical world.

Where she saw beauty, he saw fear.

Olivia loved the moon. In a world full of judgmental people, it seemed that moon was the only thing in her life that didn't avoid her. Even her own parents wanted nothing to do with her. She spent almost every night, staring out at the moon. It wasn't uncommon for her mother to pass her door and hear her talking to the moon, as if it was an old friend. The moon was the only thing in this world that knew all of Olivia's secrets. When she talked to the moon, Olivia never felt alone.

Remus hated the moon. To him, it was a clock counting down to an inevitable pain. He feared what he saw when he looked up every night. The moon was just a constant reminder of monster that he was. It was a reminder of the normal life he would never have and the half life that he lived. The moon was the only thing in the world that knew his secret. When he saw the moon, Remus never felt more alone.


	2. Prologue

Talking to the Moon

Prologue

Olivia Ackerman was a strange child. Weird things always seemed to happen whenever she was around. This led to all of the other children to steer clear of her. Even her own parents thought that there was something wrong with Olivia. They could not understand all of the strange occurrences that happened around their daughter. The day that she received her Hogwarts letter was the best day of their lives. They wouldn't admit, but they were glad to get rid of her for 9 months out of the year. Olivia knew this. It wasn't hard for her to see it. Her parents hardly said anything to their child with the strange obsession to the moon.

When September 1st came around her parents dropped her out front of King's cross, said rushed good-byes, and drove away as quickly as possible, leaving Olivia to find platform 9 and 3/4 by herself. She wandered around the station hoping to find her train. No matter how hard she looked, she could not find the platform where she was set to depart from. She was about to ask one of the guards for help when she heard something that caught her attention.

"The train is this way Remus. You're going to love Hogwarts." She turned to see a kind looking woman pulling along a boy around her age. He had brown hair and brown eyes and was very lanky.

"Excuse me." Olivia rushed over to the woman pulling her trunk along. "Can you show me the way to the train for Hogwarts? I'm a little lost."

"Oh of course dear. It's Remus's first year too. Just follow us." The woman smiled down at her for a second before turning away and leading the children towards the platform. She turned to the boy. Up close she could notice that his skin was a sickly pale and he had dark circles under his eyes. He had three long scratches that went across his nose. Despite all of this, Olivia couldn't help but notice that he was kind of cute. The boy cleared his throat.

"Um... maybe we should follow my mother." He said scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh.. um.. right. Sorry." Olivia felt a blush creep up her cheeks. She turned to follow the woman falling in step with the boy.

"It's ok. What's your name?"

"Olivia. My name is Olivia."

"I'm Remus."

"Remus? That's an odd name. It's very unique. I like it." This time it was Remus's turn to blush. He was about to respond when his mother cut him off.

"Alright dears, here we are." Olivia turned to face forward with an excited expression on her face. This quickly turned to confusion.

"This is a wall?"

"You go through the wall dear. It helps to run if you're a bit nervous." Olivia looked at the woman as if she had grown six heads.

"I run into the wall?"

"Yes dear. You better hurry, the train is set to leave in a few minutes." Olivia studied the woman for a moment before decided that she looked too nice to be playing a joke. She shrugged and took off running at the wall. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact but it never came. When she opened her eyes she was on a busy train platform. On her left was a massive train that said "Hogwarts Express". She turned around and saw just a plain brick wall behind her.

"Whoa." She smiled to herself and pulled her trunk along behind as she headed towards the train to find a seat. She found a near empty compartment near the end of the train and opened the door. The two girls who occupied it looked up at her as she entered.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Go ahead." She smiled at the blonde girl who answered her and made her way to sit by the window.

"I'm Olivia Ackerman."

"I'm Marlene McKinnon and this is Alice Lightwood." The blonde girl said pointing to herself before introducing a mousy looking brunette on her left.

"Nice to meet you. Are you both first years as well?"

"Oh yes. Do you know what house you want to be in?" Alice answered her. Olivia looked over at the girl confused.

"House?"

"Hogwarts house. There's four. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. My parents where in Gryffindor." Marlene explained.

"My dad was in Gryffindor as well. My mum was in Hufflepuff." Alice added on.

"Oh. My parents don't have any magic. I'm still kind of new to all of this." Olivia said quietly.

"That's okay. We can explain it to you!" Marlene said excitedly. Olivia smiled at her and leaned back against her seat as she listened to the two girls tell her all about the different houses and classes at Hogwarts.


End file.
